I HATE XXX
by MaxAberu
Summary: YUNHO HAMPIR KELEPASAN? waduh? gimana dong?/ a Yunjae Fanfic by Max aberu  RnR? / taruh di rated M buat jaga-jaga...
1. Aku benci!

I Hate XXX

YunJae and other cast © I don't know

I Hate XXX © Max Aberu

Pair: YUNJAE!

Rate: T (bisa berubah!)

Genre: Romance

Warning(s): YAOI wahahahaha~*ketawa Lucifer*, TYPO(s), OOC, Au, etc…

Summary: Aku benci Yunnie, tapi aku lebih benci hal itu daripada dia!

~Don't like, Don't read~

000

_~Jaejoong POV~_

Aku menatapnya panik, dengan cepat aku mundur sebelum ia berhasil menangkapku, Yunho, mungkin yang bisa dibilang 'SUAMI'-ku.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" aku berteriak.

"Ayolah, sekali saja!" tersirat permohonan di wajahnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau biar dipaksa sekalipun!

Jika bertanya mengapa? Jawabannya adalah, dia ingin melakukan 'ritual suami-istri' denganku, tapi… GILA SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU BELUM SIAP! Maksudku- kami baru 7 jam yang lalu sah menjadi suami-istri, BARU 7 JAM! Dan itu waktu yang sebentar!

"Tapi kita sudah sah!" dia mendekat, dan aku mengambil langkah menjauh, tak sadar aku sudah mencapai pinggir kolam renang di rumahku—dan Yunho yang baru. Bayangkan, aksi mundur ini sudah ku lakukan dari pintu depan, bahkan turun dari mobil!

"Tidak akan aku tidak- WUAAA~ BYUUURR!" aku terjatuh, dan parahnya aku jatuh ke kolam renang sedalam 2 meter, dan yang lebih parah lagi, AKU TIDAK BISA BERENANG! "TO- blup… TOLONG… blub blup blup" oh tuhan, apa aku harus mati sekarang? Namun sedetik kemudian aku merasa ada yang mengangkatku, apa tuhan memberikanku malaikat? Aku tidak peduli, yang penting… 'Aku harus selamat'

"Luffy, Luffy, are you ok baby?" aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku, suara sedikit serak itu menyadarkanku, kubuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati 'malaikat' yang menolongku tadi, malaikat mesum bernama Yunho, dalang dari kejadian 'Terceburnya diriku'.

"Ok ok! Aku hampir mati TAU!" aku memukul pundaknya.

"Maaf, habisnya kau juga," tunggu? Dia menyalahkanku juga?

"Apa maksud dari kata-kata, 'kau juga,'-mu itu?" aku menatapnya sinis sesinis sinisnya.

"Iya, habis kau juga, coba kalau kau tidak menolak! Sekarang kau sudah 'aman' denganku!" sungguh kata-katanya membuatku bergidik ngeri, mungkin definisi kata aman yang dia sebutkan berbeda dari yang biasa ku dengar, mungkin kata aman disini adalah- sudahlah, aku tidak mau membayangkannya!

"Bisa gak sih gak nyangkutin segala hal sama itu!" aku membangkitkan badanku, sedikit membuat gerakan aneh sesembari menghentak-hentakan kakkiku ke lantai batu di pinggiran kolam renang.

"Hal itu? Hal apa?" oh yeah! Setelah membuatku hampir mati orang ini malah pura-purta polos dihadapanku! Mengesalkan!

"Jangan sok Innocent deh!" aku memukul tangannya, dia sedikit meng-awh! Sebentar dan menatapku tajam.

"Siapa yang sok? Kamunya tuh yang ngomongnya gak jelas… tunggu, itu? Owh, kau mau itu? Gak usah pake bahasa yang berlete-lete gitu dong~" hiee! Senyum itu kembali! Ok, bukan senyuman,. Seringaian lebih tepatnya!

"Jangan! Jangan lagiii!" aku mulai mundur lagi, ok sekarang aku sudah tidak membelakangi kolam renang, jadi kesempatanku tercebur kembali… tidak ada…

"Ayolah!" semakin ku lihat semakin mengerikan!

"Tidak… owh… shit!" aku merutuki posisiku, aku terjebak! Aku sudah sampai di pojokan… tempat yang sangat 'stategis'.

"Kau sudah terjebak Jae!" ia menyeringai, kedua tangannya kini sudah berada di samping pundaku, mengepungku.

"…" aku tidak berbicara… jawabannya… AKU TAKUT! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUU!

Aku dapat melihat ia mendekatkan wajahnya… semakin dekat…

Dekat….

Dekat…

Dan-

JEDUG!

"Awhh!"

Aku membuka mataku… he? Aku sedang terduduk? BIBIRKU AMAN! Apa aku reflex ya saat wajahnya semakin mendekatiku… aku langsung terduduk dan menyebabkannya mencium tembok abu-abu itu dengan mesranya?

"Ah? A… ahahahaha~" entah kenapa kejadian ini sangat lucu dimataku, dan dapat ku lihat… benjolan kemerahan muncul di antara dahinya.

"Ini gak lucu!" dia menatapku tajam, toh aku tidak melihat… aku sibuk tertawa, habisnya… lucu banget!

"Ahahahahahaha! Benjol tuh! Ahahahaha!" aku menunjuk benjolan kemerahan itu, dan sedetik kemudian tanganku sudah dipegang oleh makhluk bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Heh, kau, Jung Jaejoong, bersiaplah mendapat hukumanmu setelah ini…" seketika tawaanku lenyap, deiganti dengan tatapan ngeri, takut dan sebagainya. Oh god… apa ini yang namanya karma?

"Lepass!" aku mendesis, menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku, berharap tangan milik Yunho terlepas begitu saja!

"Tidak mau Jae, kau harus membayarnya." Aku takut sekarang, pertahananku jebol! Runtuh! Hancur! Entah kenapa mataku panas, aku takut…

_End Jaejoong Pov…_

_~Yunho Pov~_

"Tidak mau Jae, kau harus membayarnya." Sedikit lagi YUNHO! SEDIKIT LAGI!

Tapi… tunggu, kenapa dia? Tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan bergtar begini.

"Joongie…" aku menunduk dan menatapnya, dia… dia menangis, dan entah kenapa muncul rasa bersalah di benakku. Salah, tentu saja! Aku terlalu memaksanya! Harusnya aku biarkan bodoh!

"Lepasskan akuu…" aku mendengar suara darinya, suara berat yang menunjukan ketakutan. Jadi dia takut aku? Untuk apa takut pada diriku yang super tampan ini? -

Aku melepaskan tangannya, dan dia memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menatapku dengan bolamatanya yang besar.

"Minggir!" dengan sebuah kalimat singkat itu, aku beralih tempat, sedikit memberi lahan agar ia bisa jalan.

Aku menatap sosok yang berjalan tertatih dan basah kuyup itu dari belakang, ia memasuki kamar, sebuah kamar yang bukan kamar kami berdua.

BRAAAKKK!

Bantingan keras pintu itu menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"YUNHO!" dapat ku dengar suaranya menggelegar hingga ke sudut ruangan.

"- KITA! PISAH RANJANG!" Tunggu!

"SELAMANYAAAAA!"

"Ha?" aku hanya terpaku di tempatku, selamanya? Gila saja! Berapa lamalagi aku hidup?

"INGAT ITU YUN!" ok, aku tersadar kembali dari lamunanku dan menatap pintunya, kuambil nafasku dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Joongie, mungkin bukan sekarang, bukan sekarang aku bisa melelehkan es yang berada di sekitar hatimu, bukan sekarang pula aku bisa memberikan dirimu kehangatan… namun, suatu saa nanti Jae! Ingat itu… suatu saat nanti, akan ku lelehkan pertahananmu… ku hancurkan, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan posisi yang sebenarnya di hatimu... Jae, itu janjiku… pegang janjiku…" dan setelah itu aku membalik badanku dan berjalan menuju kamarku-dan BooJaeku- yang sebenarnya.

TBC!

Author notes~

Sumpah author seneng banget bisa publish ff ini,

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Review dulu! 5 review baru dilanjutin… gak di ripyu? Males… percuma,

Oh iya, masih inget FF secret? Mau author apdetin gak? Sekalian di review aja yam au gak maunya…

Tertanda

Max Aberu


	2. Yun, Jangan!

I Hate XXX!

Chapter: 2

Ket: _"Flashback"_

000

_Jaejoong POV_

Aku membuka mataku, pusing rasanya… bagaimana tidak? Aku tidur masih dalam kondisi basah, yah… kejadian tadi membuatku lelah, hingga tak sadar aku malah tertidur.

"Jam dua pagi…" aku bergumam sendiri melihat jam putih yang tergantung manis di tembok berwarna cream lembut dihadapanku.

Saat kupastikan lagi bahwa aku tidak mengantuk, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu, aku mau mengambil pakaianku, yah… tadi aku belum sempat memasukannya kedalam lemari, dan sekarang pakaian itu aku yakin masih ada di ruang tamu… pelayan? Heh, aku bukan tipe orang pemalas yang hanya bisa menyuruh orang tanpa berusaha… itu bukan gue banget…

"Hm… kemana pakaian-ku?" ternyata koper hitam itu tidak ada… padahal aku yakin, sebelum kejadian 'kejar kejaran' tadi, koper itu masih ada di samping sofa dbesar diruang tamu.

"Yunho…" entah mengapa justru orang itu yang terlintas dipikiranku, tapi… menurutku masuk akal juga jika Yunho, siapa tau saja saat aku tertidur tadi, dia balas dendam kepadaku dan menyembunyikan koperku? Ya… mungkin,

"Apa benar dia…" ku arahkan kakiku menuju kamar dilantai dua, kamar berpintu putih besar mencurigakan itu kubuka perlahan memperlihatkan kondsi dalam ruangan yang gelap, dan sedikit memancarkan cahaya keemasan dari lampu kecil yang diletakan diatas meja kecil dipinggir ranjang. Nyaman… entahlah, kamar ini terlihat sangat nyaman, namun… sepi, yah… sangat sepi.

_Sraassshhh… _

Aku memalingkan pndanganku kearah timur, memperlihatkan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, yah… sepertinya ada seseorang disana. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri cahaya yang keluar melalui pintu, ku masukan kepalaku sedikit, mengintip lebih tepatnya, dan… alangkah kagetnya diriku… yunho… dia… se…sedang… MANDI!

"WAAA!" segera saja aku menarik badanku, berlari menuju tempat dimanapun aku dapat menyembunyikan wajahku!

"Eh," aku dapat mendengar suara milik Yunho, sepertinya ia kaget mendengar jeritanku tadi… yatuhan! Semoga ia tak menyadari bahwa aku yang berteriak tadi.

"Siapa disana?" aku segera menutupi seluruh badanku dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah yang ada di atas kasur king size yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, ya… hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang cocok untukku bersembunyi.

"Haaah, mungkin salah dengar," aku kembali mendengar suaranya, ku buka sedikit selimut ini, mengintip ada kejadian apa diluar, ternyata… Yu… Yunho… dia…

"!" aku kembali menutupi baddanku dengan selimut, dan sekalilagi mempertahankan posisiku, aku takut jika terjadi guncangan kecil, dan akhirnya aku ketahuan! Heh! Masalah ketahuan sih tidak begitu ya… tapi, jika saat aku ketauan dalam kondisi Yunho yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun—karena ia habis mandi dan ingin mengenakan pakaian—itu berbahaya!

Aku menyibakan selimut sedikit, melihat kembali ke tempat dimana Yunho sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, heh, entah mengapa aku penasaran… aku baru menyadari satu hal… Yunho, sangat seksi, yah… aku melihat tubuhnya yang lembab sedikit basah dibagian perut kebawah… karena ia mengeringkan badanya tidak merata, kulit kecoklatanya yang basah itu sedikit mengkilat terkena pantulan dari lampu bercahaya keemasan yang sedikit kita ulas tadi, apalagi dibagian perutnya… itu sangat… sangat… seksi? Yah… sangat!

"Sudah selesai kegiatan mengintipnya hm… Jung Jaejoongie?"

DHEG!

Aku terlonjak kaget dari posisiku, jadi… dia sadar aku ada… aaarrgghh! Malunya! Ingin rasanya aku mengangkat tubuhku dan menjatuhkan diriku ke jurang!

"Dasar nakal, jika kau ingin melihatnya juga tak apa, kau kan istriku Joongie…" aku menatapnya horror saat ia megucapkan kata-kata tadi, entah… perkataannya itu membuatku benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lahgi menatap dirinya, ia sudah memakai pakaiannya lagi, cepat sekali.

"Kenapa tak menjawaab hah, Boo?" dapat kulihat kakinya terayun untuk mendekatiku, aku hanya dapat melihat langkahnya yang semakin dekat, dan dekat… entah kenapa tubuhku samasekali tak dapat kugerakan, rasanya kaku, dan… aku merasa takut setiap melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam itu.

Setelah kudapati posisinya sudah ada tepat dihadapanku, aku melihat dengan seksama… ia begitu tampan, seperti yang umma katakana…

"_Joongie~ ayolah, kau menikah dengannya…" _

"_Tidak umma, tidak mau! Joongie masih ingin Jomblo!"_

"_Tapi ia tampan Joongie… ya, ya ya…"_

"_WHAT? Ja… jadi umma dan appa mau menikahkanku dengan seorang namja?"_

"_Tentu saja! Jika kau menikah dengan Yeoja, kau tidak akan bisa memberikan Yeoja itu keturunan…"_

"_Tapi appa…"_

"_Sudah, tak ada tapi-tapian lagi… minggu depan kau tunangan dan minggu selanjutnya menikah dengannya…"_

Hm… entah kenapa kejadian sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu terlintas di otakku, ya… saat aku diberi tau bahwa aku akan menikah dengan seseorang namja, tepatnya seorang anak dari keluarga Jung.

"Jawab aku Joongie… kau sengaja mengintipku kan…" aku semakin terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, yah… entah, ketampananya membuatku sedikit teralihkan dri alam sadarku.

"a… aku…" otakku mencoba membuat beribu alibi… namun hasilnya? Nihil,. Entah mengapa kerja otakku menjadi super lambat, bahkan tidak berkerja sama sekali, setiap alibi yang berhasil kubuat… pasti samasekali tidak nyambung, maksudku… aku tidak tau aku harus melakukan apa.

"Hm? Kau apa Joongie?" dapat kurasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, jarak wajah kami mungkin sudah kurang dari 10 cm, dia begitu dekat denganku.

"Aku… hanya…" aku merasakan wajahnya makin mendekat, dan dapat kurasakan benda… yah, sesuatu menyentuh lembut bibirku, memberi sensasi layaknya struman listrik yang dengan kecepatan persekian detik langsung menyambar keseluruh inici tubuhku… benda ini begitu lembut… dan sedikit lembab.

"Mmmffhhh…" aku mencoba melepaskannya, tapi… tanganya… Yunho, menahan kepalaku, membuatku samasekali tak bisa menggerakan kepalaku mundur kebelakang.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu bibir bawahku, basah dan… asing. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuka mulutku, namun…

"Ahhhfffhhh!" sial! Ia menggigit bibir bawahku, alhasil… lidah kami, ok… aku tak mau menyertakan lidahku! Kita ulangi… alhasil, lidahnya—bukankah itu lebih baik—berhasil masuk kedalam mulutku, asing… yah, sangat… ini pertamakalinya aku merasakannya, ok… mungkin kedua kalinya, tentusaja aku melakukannya saat di-altar perkawinan kami…

"_Baiklah, silahkan mencium pasangan anda…"_

"_A… apa…"_

"_Tutup matamu Joongie…"_

"_Ti… Tidak mau,"_

"_Yasudahlah… CUP~"_

Yah! Kejdian itu lagi! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!

Kita kembali kesaat sekarang… dimana lidahnya sudah menyapu langit-langit mulutku, menyapa gigiku yang berderet rapi, mengucapkan salam pada lidahku dengan cara menyenggolnya sesekali… namun, entah kenapa aku tergoda untuk memainkan lidahku, dengan beberapa detik saja… lidahku sudah ikut meliuk-liuk lincah bersama lidah milik Yunho.

"Emh…" aku sedikit mendesah saat ciuman kami semakin panas, ku kaitkan tanganku pada lehernya, seperti enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Ia mengubah posisi kami menjad tertidur secara perlahan, membuatku dapat merasakn empuknya kasur ini dengan punggungku. Ciuman kami terhenti, yah… kami harus bernafas! Menghirup udara! Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba kami masuk korang dengan topik 'SEORANG PENGANTIN BARU MENINGGAL KARENA TERLALU LAMA BERCIUMAN' heh! Itu konyol! Aku tak mau mati konyol seperti itu! Gila saja!

"Haaah.. haahh" aku mengatur nafasku yang tak teratur, kualihkan pandanganku padanya yang sudah berada diatasku.

"Yunhhh… kauu… ngghh~" aku mendesah saat ia mengelus pipiku perlahan dengan lidahnya, membuat pipiku sekarang basah karena ulah nakalnya itu.

"Ya sayang? Aku kenapa, hm…" lidahnya semakin Jahil mengerjaiku, sekarang lidahnya itu turun menuju leherku… dingin… yah, entahlah.. lidahnya begitu dingin.

"Janghh… ngh… aahh…hnn…" aku mulai merancau tak jelas, yah.. dapat kurasakan sesuatu mulai masuk dari bagian bawah gaunku… gaun? Heh! Aku belum berganti baju sejak tadi tau! Sesuatu itu makin masuk melalui rok panjang gaunku yang tersibakkan.

"_Joongie~ ayo dipakai!"_

"_Joongie tak mau umma! Kenapa gaun? Joongie itu laki-laki!"_

"_Tapi Joongie, didalam hubungan ini, kau yang jadi wanitanya…"_

"_Jadi… aku jadi istrinya?"_

"_Yup~ Joongie memang pin-"_

"_AKU TIDAK MAUUUU~"_

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, dimana umma menunjukan gaun putih panjang ini kepadaku, sungguh, sangat sulit mengenakannya, dan sangat sesak dibagian dadanya… ya, aku memang mengenakan gaun terbuka bagian lengannya, huh… menyebalkan! Ok… tak usah kita bahas soal gaun sialan ini.

"Yunh… Jang… anhhh~" aku kembali merancau saat tangannya yang besar berhasil menemukan, yah… menemukan… kedua titik tersensitif ku di bagian atas…

"Nikmati saja Joongie~" ia sedikit mencubitnya, membuatku sedikit mengerang.

"Jang… aaahh~ jangaaanhhh…" aku mencoba mengumpulkan tenagaku untuk mendorongnya… namun nihil. Ia begitu kuat! Sangan kuat…

"Berhenti yuuunhhh~ ber… BERHENTI… aahhh~" aku sedikit mendorong tubuhnya lagi, namun sayang ia tak mendengarku… kukumpulkan kekuatanku, mengayunkan tanganku…

PLAK!

Ia menatapku, aku…. Aku menamparnya!

"Joongie… tapi kenapa…?" ia bertanya padaku, tangannya sudah keluar dari dalam pakaianku, segera saja aku menarik tubuhku menjauh darinya, dan meringkuk penuh ketakutan… mataku panas… yah, sangat panas, aku ingin menangis… aku takut.

"Hiks… jangan dekati a.. aku, hiks… kau… kau tak mengerti Yunh… hiks…" aku menangis, akhirnya aku menumpahkan semua ketakutanku.

_Yunho POV_

"Hiks… jangan dekati a.. aku, hiks… kau… kau tak mengerti Yunh… hiks…" aku menatapnya sendu, ia begitu rapuh… apa ia benar-benar membenci melakukan itu? Tapi mengapa?

"Joongie, bisakah kau memberi-"

"Jangan bertanya apapun Yun! Hiks… maaf… aku pergi dulu," aku dapat melihatnya bengun dari kasur besar ini, ia terlihat kesusahan karena gaun panjang basahnya itu.

BLAM!

Aku tersentak mendengar bantingan keras pintu besar yang hanya beberapa meter dari jarak kasur besar ini.

"Dia… Joongie… tapi kenapa?" aku merebahkan diriku dikasur, menjambakan rambutku dengan kasar. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok besar disampingku… mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku lepas kendali tadi? Harusnya aku sadar! Jaejoong tidak suka diperlakukan begitu! Tapi… mengapa ia takut melakukannya? Itu benar benar misteri bagiku! Yah… misteri! Hey! Gimanapun juga, dia istriku! Aku berhak menganggapnya misteri…

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada sosok yang tau mengapa Joongie begini? Apakah Changmin tau? Atau Yoochun…" aku membelalakan mataku, seperti mengetahui bahwa aku sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya, Yoochun… yah… Yoochun!

"Yoochun! Aku tau ini bersangkutan padanya!" aku tersenyum bahagia, kutarik selimut merah yang sedikit basah karena perlakuan bodohku tadi, dan kembali ke posisi ingin tidurku tadi sebelum aku terjaga karena badanku yang lengket karena keringat, dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Mengapa Yoochun? Yah… padahal bukan Yoochnnya sih yang penting, tapi… istri dari seorang Park Yoochun sahabatku… Park Junsu… ok, yang sebelumnya bernama Kim Junsu, sahabat terdekat Jaejoong… yah, pasti ia tau sesuatu… hahaha! Aku memang jenius! Sangat jenius…

Sudah kuputuskan besok aku akan kerumah keluarga kecil PARK tersebut… wuahahahaha! Aku tersenyum evil… aku seperti mendapatkan pencerahan saat ini, hahaha!

"Lihat saja Joongie, sebentar lagi kutakhlukan kau…" aku tersenyum, membetulkan letak tubuhku jadi senyaman mungkin… senyaman mungkin, hingga aku terlelap.

000

_Jaejoong POV_

Aku mengarahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang TV, dapat kulihat koper hitam milikku yang ternyata sedang bertengger manis tepat didepan TV! Huh~

"Come to papa~" aku langsung berlari dan menarik koper besar itu menuju kamarku dengan wajah berseri-seri, kejadian tadi? Sudah kucoba untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh! Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi…. Namun, sentuhannya, yah… pedahal itu sangat lembut! Tidak kasar… namun, mengapa aku masih ketakutan? Kenapa? aku benar-benar trauma… aku takut… haaah~ sudahlah tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, aku mau mandi dan berganti baju, terutama membersikan kedua pipiku yang lengket karena liur milik Yunho tadi… hah… mungkin aku harus siap sekarang, karena aku yakin… banyak kejutan yang akan menantiku… aku yakin…

TBC!


End file.
